


Anthracite

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Category: Angelo (Band), D'espairsRay, THE MICRO HEAD 4N'S
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Bloodplay, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Are you this excited to see me?” He wrapped the towel around his lover’s shoulders, rubbing the dry material to his skin. His voice dropped low as he whispered in Karyu’s ear, “you’re all wet…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The guitarist snorted, grabbing Tsukasa’s shirt to bring him flush against him. He felt victorious when his lover gasped at the sudden contact with his cold body. “Shut up and kiss me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthracite

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been lying around on my drive for a while, waiting to be beta-read but I have busy friends it seems... *laughs* so here it is, because the world needs more Despa stories!

“Tsu?”

Karyu was virtually stuck on the doormat that was too small to be practical in his humble opinion. Try as he might, Tsukasa was very much satisfied with his tiny doormat, and after all the years they had spent together, Karyu had never managed to make him change it. Well, Karyu couldn’t do anything about it, since it was still Tsukasa’s place. The drummer had never actually asked him to move in, and even though Karyu spent a great deal of his time there to the point where it almost felt like home, it wasn’t. He knew how peculiar his lover could be about of lot of things, so he didn’t try to push things, and judging by the impressive amount of nights he spent in Tsukasa’s bed, he considered himself lucky. Sometimes, he tried to think of it as a formality. He knew that Tsukasa needed space from time to time, so he ended up spending a few days at his apartment every now and then.

Tsukasa was also, by his own admittance, a neat freak. Which is exactly why he was stuck on that little island of a doormat right outside of his apartment. On his way to Tsukasa’s place, he had been surprised by a storm, and was now drenched to the bone. He was starting to shiver as he placed his shoes neatly next to him, on the infamous doormat with the door wide open in front of him. He sighed and called for his lover again.

“Tsukasa!”

The smell of fresh paint hit his nostrils, making him frown. Tsukasa had been redoing the paint job in his apartment recently, and so far, only the bedroom had been spared. Judging by the smell, the living room was now freshly painted a new color, but Karyu was starting to feel light-headed. He hated fresh paint, and he wasn’t sure he loved this new color either. It was too grey for his taste.

“Jesus fucking christ..” he mumbled to himself, annoyed. He decided he would give Tsukasa three seconds to show up, or he would walk ahead and put water everywhere on his lover’s beloved wooden floor. Mentally, he started the countdown. Three… Two… One…

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Trust Tsukasa to come at the very last moment.

“Well, I haven’t seen you all week… you’ve been playing Michelangelo for too long, if you ask me,” Karyu frowned. He had told his lover he would come back once he was done with his redecoration, but he had missed him. The band had taken a pause to let Hizumi’s voice get better, so he couldn’t see Tsukasa during practice. 

The drummer’s hands were covered in paint, and he raised them in front of him.

“I’ll wash my hands and bring you a towel,” with that, he padded barefoot to his bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with clean hands and two big, fluffy, black towels. He laid one down on the floor so Karyu could step in, bringing his shoes in before closing the door.

“Take your clothes off,” Tsukasa’s voice sounded slightly amused, probably because Karyu was all wet, but he was also in a good mood because Karyu had waited instead of flooding his floorboards. He didn’t even pretend to look away as Karyu’s wet clothes came off, and he just watched as long limbs got revealed to him. Of course, he couldn’t help but smirk when he saw him completely naked on his doormat, hair dripping wet.

“Are you this excited to see me?” He wrapped the towel around his lover’s shoulders, rubbing the dry material to his skin. His voice dropped low as he whispered in Karyu’s ear, “you’re all wet…”

The guitarist snorted, grabbing Tsukasa’s shirt to bring him flush against him. He felt victorious when his lover gasped at the sudden contact with his cold body.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he glided cold fingers in his lover’s hair, expecting him to protest, but apparently, Tsukasa had missed him, too, for he kissed him hard. A few seconds later, he pushed him up against the door. When he felt Karyu’s hold on him growing slack, he put an end to their kiss.

“Come here,” Tsukasa took his hand, entwining their fingers, and guided him to his bedroom, closing the door after them. There, the smell of paint was very faint. “Get on the bed.”

Karyu did as he was told, putting the towel aside so that he could lie completely naked on the bed as he watched Tsukasa. The drummer walked to his window, opening it. It was still raining outside, but the air was fresh and he knew it would be better for Karyu. Tsukasa smiled and set the covers aside just so Karyu could lie under them, and seeing his slight frown, he felt the need to clarify a few things.

“Let’s get you all warmed up, okay?” Tsukasa brought the towel to Karyu’s hair, drying them gently, “I’ll make you some tea,” he pressed a kiss to his cold forehead before leaving the bed. He closed the windows now that the room had been aired a bit and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Left alone for a few minutes, Karyu smiled to himself, buried under Tsukasa’s warm covers. His lover’s affectionate gestures were more than enough to make him feel all warm and giddy inside. It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but he couldn’t protest now that he was wrapped in Tsukasa’s scent. Furthermore, no one could prevent him from slipping a hand under the covers to try and entice his lover to join him when he would come back with a warm mug of tea…

\---

Ten years after their beginning, they had everything they had always wished for. The band was doing world tours, seeing excited crowds in a new country every night. They went to America and Europe, but their only regret was that they couldn’t spend enough time in one place. There was many things to see over there, but sadly, they had a tight schedule to follow. 

Musically, their style started to change, getting away from the dark and heavy sound that used to be their trademark, leaning toward something fresher but they kept their metal tinge. Their creativity was at its peak, they had many songs in writing, many things to try. Their fandom was as strong as ever and kept growing, which couldn’t make them happier. 

As for their personal lives, things couldn’t be better. Zero had a steady girlfriend, whose smile could almost rival his, and they found a rhythm to make it work with the band’s activity. They had been together for four years already, and Zero was already thinking of asking her to be his wife. 

Hizumi still couldn’t commit to one person, but his lifestyle suited him. Maybe it made him feel like a rockstar, or maybe he was just too scared to commit, the other never really knew. 

Tsukasa and Karyu were still living separately to have some time off. Tsukasa was the one who needed it most, not wanting to be with his lover 24/7. He loved him, yes, but he couldn’t spend too much time with one person without feeling the need to strangle them at some point. Deep down, he was afraid of ruining things. Everything was so perfect, too perfect. He knew something bad was bound to happen. He had never been the most optimistic one, but he knew something had to go wrong. They thought he was wrong.

Until Hizumi’s throat became a problem that would lead to their downfall.

Their last few lives were painful for all of them on different levels. Not seeing each other all the time felt weird at first, and then, it felt like they were drifting apart from each other.

Then, Karyu got offered a place in Angelo.

Tsukasa then understood that he had to do something or he wouldn’t see him at all. That’s when he asked him to move in with him.

\---

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t do this, it’s just that…” Karyu’s sentence trailed off, unsure of where he should end it. He knew he couldn’t laugh at Tsukasa for this. He just couldn’t.

“We know it’s your childhood dream and all, but now that you’ve finally made a name for yourself on the rock scene, you seriously want to give that up and start an enka career? Really?” Hizumi had better words, obviously. Though, judging from Tsukasa’s frown, it still stung a little.

“What is so surreal about that?” Tsukasa’s voice had a little edge, as if trying to defend himself.

“Nothing, it’s just that… Damn… Enka…” Hizumi’s lips allowed a little smile to get to the surface, and then, it happened. He laughed, “Enka…” Karyu chuckled. After all, he had never been a fan of enka and he had never hid from that fact. 

“Oh, so you’re going to laugh at me, now?” His answer seemed so petulant that Hizumi laughed harder, which triggered some kind of chain reaction. It made Karyu laugh out loud, which in turn made Tsukasa frown. He, clearly, wasn’t finding it funny.

“I wouldn’t have had to go for enka if you hadn’t let us down.”

That ceased all laughter immediately. Karyu gasped, “Tsu…”. 

Hizumi’s bitter smile was all he answered for a while. He got his wallet out to pay for his drink and stood up. “You know what? Go ahead, do whatever you wanna do. I don’t care.”

The low blow had clearly hurt him, and as Hizumi left, Karyu was torn between going after his friend and staying with his lover. One look at Tsukasa and he sighed. Hizumi could wait. Tsukasa, on the other hand, he had to go home with. 

“Look, I’m sorry I laughed. You know I’m not mocking you, although you do know I haven’t been a fan of enka,” Tsukasa snorted at that, confirming the fact that yes, he knew. “But if that’s what you want to do, I’ll support you a hundred per cent.”

Tsukasa seemed to consider his words and pursed his lips, “If my own friends.. my own _lover_ laughs at me for wanting to start an enka career, how will the fans react to that? I need support above all…”

Karyu frowned and suddenly hated the fact that they were in public. Tsukasa admitting he had insecurities was rare, and he wanted to comfort him to the best of his ability. All he could use here were words.

“You know fans will be behind you. Always. They’ve supported Hizumi’s choice of becoming a designer, and I’m pretty sure they’ll like seeing you on stage to sing. Even if it’s enka. Some might actually like enka. Furthermore, you do have a pretty voice…” Karyu reached under their table to grab Tsukasa’s hand. “If that’s what you want, then you’ve got all my support.”

Tsukasa stayed silent for a moment, before raising his eyes to meet Karyu’s, “let’s go home.”

\---

Tsukasa’s new career had an effect Karyu hadn’t foreseen. Tsukasa’s visual enka kimono was pretty and shiny, and Tsukasa himself was quite gorgeous. Different from what he had been in D’espairsRay, but he had a new air of confidence. And, honestly, the first time he showed Karyu his style, the guitarist had been speechless. Gorgeous. Truly and utterly gorgeous. 

The main problem was: other people saw how gorgeous Tsukasa was. Under the spotlight, everyone could see him. He spent quite some time away from home, and they barely saw each other. Sometimes, they wouldn’t get a chance to talk to each other as one was already asleep and had to get away before the other could have a chance to wake up. They were tired, and Angelo had to go on tour. Karyu kept an eye on his phone, watching like a hawk every time a new picture of Tsukasa got posted. Sometimes alone, and sometimes with someone else. And Karyu couldn’t help it.

He started to feel jealous.

He barely had time to touch him during the previous weeks, and here other people were, getting close and taking photos with him and complimenting him and… Yes, Karyu was jealous. And probably really, really frustrated. Tiredness and sex deprivation didn’t sit well with him.

He almost instigated a bit of fanservice with Kirito on stage to try and get a rise out of Tsukasa, knowing he would get a picture of it soon enough. But kissing Kirito on stage only made him feel guilty, and when Karyu went back to his hotel room that night, he fell on his bed like a dead man, took his phone out of his pocket and started to type a message.

“I miss you. I’m tired and aching all over and… I just miss you. Your lips on mine. Your hands on my body. Your body against mine. God, I miss you.”

He rose from the bed and left the phone there to go take a quick shower. When he came back, he still had no answer. He sent another text.

“I bet the restraints are gathering dust in the closet… I miss the old days, when you would tie me up and bring me to orgasm with a mere look. Or with the tip of your whip. Fuck… I wish I could feel your blade breaking my skin…”

With the band’s break up, their new, different schedules, and the two of them moving in the same flat, their sex life had been a bit different. Maybe a bit more tame. Their power play had taken a back seat, and, obviously, Karyu was starting to miss it… Moreover, they barely had time to indulge in each other in a while.

“I want to rip your kimono off you and suck you, right now. I’d take you down my throat, just the way you like. And I’d let you fuck me so hard…”

Karyu took off his clothes and dove under the sheets, slipping his left hand down his body.

“I miss your cock in me. Tsu, fuck me…”

Karyu sighed and dropped his phone, using the now free hand to retrace every scar on his body. He remembered each of them, and the mere memory sent tingles all over his body. His hand along with the vague recollection of Tsukasa’s hand on him brought him to the edge. He wiped his hands and quickly went to sleep, feeling a little bit better.

What he didn’t know, though, was that when Tsukasa came home, two hours later, exhausted and tired, he finally had time to check his messages and he groaned out loud. Jeez...

“Trust me when I say that I miss that, too… A lot.”

That night, when Tsukasa went to sleep, he felt how empty the bed was. He decided he had to do something about that. Things had changed a lot, and not just the sex. They had to get a bit of alone time to enjoy each other’s company, to just be together. 

As he woke up the next day, he searched all the information he needed to plot a little surprise for his lover. One that he was definitely going to love.

\---

The surprise came about three weeks later. 

The tour was almost over, and Karyu was more and more exhausted. To cure his loneliness, he seeked Kirito’s companionship from time to time, even going as far as sleeping in the same bed just to feel a human presence at night. But tonight, Kirito had someone else to keep his bed warm all night, and Karyu went back to his hotel room all alone.

He pushed the door open and dropped his bag on the floor, surprised to find that the light by the bed was on. Even though the illuminated patch on the bed was empty, the armchair against the window, draped in shadows, wasn’t. He was wearing his black and gold kimono, patiently waiting and watching Karyu.

Even though his first instinct was to walk over to Tsukasa and kiss the breath right out of him, he knew their little game had already began. So he didn’t ask why Tsukasa was suddenly there, how he managed to to free some time to come over here. He didn’t ask a single thing but only closed the door behind him and locked it. After a few seconds of silence, Tsukasa rose and walked over to Karyu, knowing very well that his lover’s hands were itching to touch. He lifted Karyu’s chin with a single finger and whispered against his lips. “Take a shower and come back here. Don’t bother with clothes.”

Tsukasa went back to sit on the armchair while Karyu disappeared in the bathroom. He undressed quickly and jumped under the hot spray, sweat and remaining makeup going down the drain. Karyu allowed himself a few minutes to relax, feeling a smile lift the corner of his lips.

Tsukasa was there. For him. 

As he left the shower and towel-dried his body quickly, he felt a new wave of energy and joined his lover in the bedroom. “Where do you want me, Tsukasa?”

Tsukasa stood up, watching his lover from head to toe, “get on the bed”.

Smirking, Karyu did as he was told and climbed on the bed, sitting on the covers, his back against the cushioned headboard.

Instead of going back to sit in his armchair, he settled against the wall, facing the bed. Arms crossed, his eyes never left Karyu’s naked body.

“Show me how much you missed me…”

The tone of his voice was enough to let Karyu know that he was in for a wild night. And of course, Karyu knew exactly what to do to make Tsukasa’s blood boil.

Propped against the headboard, he let his own hands roam over his body. Slowly, oh so slowly, the tips of his fingers caressed his skin, seemingly discovering his whole body. From his neck to his collarbones, feeling the bones protruding under his soft skin. He closed his eyes, reminiscing the feeling of Tsukasa’s teeth on his collarbones, the way they would scrape his skin just enough to sting and tingle pleasantly. 

A slight moan escaped from his lips when his fingertips came across two thin scars, barely visible to the eyes. Karyu had loved to feel the blade cutting through his skin, letting tiny drops of blood escape. The feeling of Tsukasa’s tongue chasing blood had been even better, warm wetness stinging and soothing the cut. Karyu took a deep breath, trying to feel the ghost of a touch along his skin. A light smile danced at the edge of his lips, feeling the gaze of his lover warming his body all over. His fingers kept going, running down towards his nipples. He took his time, feeling them harden under his touch. It was hard to decide if Karyu was shivering from the chill in the room, or from his own touch. Or maybe because he was imagining the drummer’s fingers on him instead, caressing and teasing just the right way.

Slowly, Karyu opened his eyes and discovered that Tsukasa hadn’t moved an inch, but he knew that the show affected him. The hunger in his eyes was proof enough. But he wanted more. He wanted to see the lust at its breaking point. He wanted Tsukasa’s control to snap.

With a gentle sigh, Karyu continued his little exploration of his own body. His pale torso could have seemed endless for how slowly he was caressing himself. When he reached the top of his thighs, he took his time, feeling dozens of tiny scars upon them, and each of them had a story of their own. By the time he finally glided his fingers on his inner thighs, he was positively aroused.

“Tsukasa…” His voice was sultry, begging to be touched. He also knew the drummer would wait some more. He wanted to see more. But a movement caught Karyu’s eye, and he smirked when he noticed that Tsukasa was slowly touching himself through his kimono. This spurred him on, and he slipped one hand between his thighs. One finger, then two, and Karyu moaned. Smooth sighs echoed in the room as the guitarist pleasured himself, lean body arching off the bed graciously. 

His lover’s name rolled off his tongue once more as he moved his fingers slowly, in and out, in and out. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Tsukasa’s eyes on him, making his skin tingle pleasantly. No one had ever made him feel like this. Except maybe--

“That’s enough.” Tsukasa’s voice cut through his thoughts, as if he knew what was going on in his head, or maybe that was just the guilt rising to the surface. Whatever it was, Karyu obeyed instantly, withdrawing his fingers.

“Tsukasa- _sama_ …” Karyu watched with a hint of apprehension as Tsukasa made his way towards him and kneeled on the bed. He took a long, black silk scarf from one of the drawers, letting the material glide through his fingers as he observed his lover. Their eyes met for a long moment before Tsukasa tied the scarf around his head and over his eyes, effectively blindfolding him.

“Put your hands on the headboard. Keep them there.” His voice was not a suggestion but a command, his tone firm. Karyu shivered deliciously. It only took a mere second for him to obey and bring his arms up to clutch to the bed’s headboard.

People always say that being deprived of one of their senses tended to heighten the others. Well, to Karyu, it was bullshit. When blindfolded, his heartbeat got so intense that it tended to distract him. He always had trouble guessing where Tsukasa was once he moved, and he had a hard time trying to figure out what he could be doing. Karyu trusted Tsukasa, but more often than not, the next touch tended to come out of nowhere and surprised him, making him jump to the touch. So Tsukasa had made it a habit to discreetly make himself known beforehand. He would brush against the bed or let his breathing know he was there before laying a hand on Karyu. It happened exactly the same way tonight.

Tsukasa’s silky kimono brushed the bed covers as he came closer and straddled Karyu, kimono open, arousal standing proud. His knees tightened a little on each side of Karyu’s thighs. A single touch to Karyu’s chin had him lifting his head some more as Tsukasa’s thumb brushed his lower lip. He understood without being told and opened his mouth.

“Good boy,” Tsukasa’s praise was a low whisper, and with a hand to the back of Karyu head, he guided his length to his lips. The head caressed his lower lip just as his thumb had done a few seconds ago, giving Karyu a tangy taste of what was to come. Tsukasa smirked, feeling the muscle in his lover’s thigh flexing slightly. Karyu wanted it, had always loved bringing pleasure to his lover this way. 

“Please…” a plea whispered against soft skin.

“Please what..?” his answer was almost a taunt, but Karyu knew better.

“Please, I want it… I want to suck it…” 

With the smallest hint of a smile, Tsukasa thrust his hips forward, watching those sinful lips wrap around the head. He didn’t have to wait very long to feel his lover’s tongue, hot and teasing. Fisting brown hair at the back of Karyu’s head, he pushed his hips deeper and heard a surprised groan. Karyu didn’t protest and sucked with enthusiasm, savoring the taste of his lover on his tongue. He quickened his pace a little, hands gripping Tsukasa’s silk covered thighs for support, a bit disoriented without his sight.

“Come on,” a shiver wracked Karyu at the sound of Tsukasa’s deep voice, usually so full of control. But this time, there was an edge of desperation. He had missed this just as much, and he tried to hide it by being rougher, abusing the back of Karyu’s throat. Karyu let it happen, tightening his throat as much as he could while Tsukasa held his hair with an iron grip, fucking his mouth like it was their last day together. It didn’t take long for Tsukasa’s orgasm to hit him, coating his throat white with a shudder and a barely audible groan. Karyu swallowed it all and licked the head one last time.

The grip in his hair didn’t falter for a single second, and it made Karyu grin devilishly, “you want more…”. The cheekiness in his voice earned him a harsh tug on his hair, forcing his head backwards. Throat bare, he felt Tsukasa’s hot breath on it, along with the ghost of his lips.

“Don’t forget who you’re talking to,” Tsukasa said, voice tight and a lot more in command than before. As if he wasn’t still hard as a rock. 

“Do you want more, Tsukasa- _sama_?” The edge of insubordination was still there, pushing all of Tsukasa’s buttons. The drummer took the blindfold off, watching as Karyu blinked owlishly for a moment and settled his gaze on him. Gold and black silk covering his body and most importantly, hiding the proof of Tsukasa’s burning desire. The blindfold fell to the bed in a whisper of silk, and Tsukasa got up from the bed.

“On your hands and knees. Face the headboard. Now,” his voice made sure that it was no mere request but an order.

Karyu smirked and licked his lips as he settled on all fours, need flaring between his thighs. His lover settled behind him on the bed, seemingly taking his time. He almost expected Tsukasa to fuck the stubbornness out of him, but instead, he gasped as he felt Tsukasa’s nails raking down the length of his back, hard. He took a deep breath and felt a slight twinge. Had Tsukasa made him bleed? His suspicions were answered when, a few seconds later, he felt Tsukasa’s tongue along the angry lines left, singing in a way that could only mean he had drawn blood. Karyu pictured his lover’s tongue lapping up blood, wishing to have a taste. “Tsukasa-sama…”

The drummer hovered to whisper at his ear, “Oh, so now you remember how to address me properly?” He went back to his task, clearly refusing to give Karyu what he wanted. And Karyu knew that it was his way of punishing him, as opposed to him, Tsukasa didn’t particularly like the taste of blood.

He took his time, until he had traced each and every bloody line along his back with the tip of his tongue. When he felt it down the small of his back, then closer and closer to where he wanted it, he whimpered in need. Either Tsukasa felt more indulgent or he had something planned, Karyu didn’t know which, but what he knew was that finally feeling his warm tongue against his most intimate part felt like heaven.

Karyu sighed and practically melted under Tsukasa’s clever tongue. After all this time, it felt so, so _good_. Warm, strong hands wandered over his thighs and belly, and suddenly, the feeling stopped. He couldn’t help it, he groaned in protest.

“You’re not going to come until I tell you to. Is that understood?” Tsukasa’s voice was stone cold, clearly reestablishing his power over Karyu. “If you’re good, I’ll reward you.”

Karyu was torn between feeling so glad to be back into their little game that he loved so much, and being incredibly frustrated by what he had to do to earn his reward. He knew how good Tsukasa was with his tongue, and as he felt it once more a few seconds later, he moaned. 

Flicks of his tongue, twists and a licks had him shuddering in a few minutes. Bared and exposed before his lover, he felt his body heat up considerably until something threatened to give out. Teeth clenched and hands tightly gripping the sheets, he tried to resist the tight coil in his belly. Every cells of his body were telling him to just let go and enjoy the ride, but he knew Tsukasa wouldn’t allow him to. So he kept holding on, keening like a wounded animal, tortured and pleased at the same time.

He had no idea how long he resisted the enticing feelings that Tsukasa flooded him with, feeling his own body tightening around his devious tongue, but at some point, he snapped. One more push of that warm, glorious tongue was all it took, and Karyu cried out as he came, knowing he had failed, “Nooo… Fuck.. No… I tried, I tried to… I just…”

Karyu sounded like he was on the verge of tears, having desperately tried to resist to obey Tsukasa. The drummer untied his kimono completely and grabbed Karyu’s hips, pressing his hard cock against his ass, “I never thought you would last this long.” He almost sounded… pleased? 

A sharp cry ripped the silence when Karyu felt him penetrating him slowly, oh so slowly. “Oh God, yesss…”

Without anything more than Tsukasa’s tongue as preparation, Karyu was a hot, tight fit. It had everything to drive Tsukasa crazy. Sharp nails dug into slim hips and Tsukasa’s hips snapped hard, forcing the body before him to take him whole. Karyu felt tear gathering at the corner of his eyes, overwhelmed by this unique mix of pleasure and pain, his body much more sensitive so soon after an orgasm. He felt every inch of the hard, throbbing flesh inside of him. Each slap of skin against skin pushed another wave of feelings on him, making him shudder with pleasure.

Tsukasa knew damn well that Karyu’s skin would wear the purple shadow of his fingers on his skin for days, but it only pleased him more, driving himself deeper into his trembling lover. After all this time and all the stress they had both accumulated, it felt insanely good to let it all go and just be together like this. Skin against skin, electrifying pleasure taking over them.

“Tsukasa… Tsukasa…” The name rolled off his tongue like it was the only thing he knew. And through this haze of crazy pleasure, if might be the only thing keeping him sane. He felt Tsukasa’s thrusts becoming more intense, quicker and harder, chasing after his orgasm. Each roll of hips had him reduced to a state in which he could no longer think. All he had on his mind was the sensations that coursed through him when Tsukasa’s cock brushed and hit all of the right spots. Tsukasa was on a mad dash towards his end, and he was dragging Karyu down with him.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God…”

It hit him like lightening bolt. Blinding pleasure robbed him of his sight for a moment as he crumbled down, coming hard. His body spasmed and tightened around Tsukasa, making it almost impossible for him to move. The drummer kept moving, each drag of flesh against flesh drawing tired whimpers out of his lover, but he just couldn’t stop. He was close, so close…

“F-Fuck,” Tsukasa grunted, moving once, twice, and then finally, he came with a shuddering gasp, slowing to a stop. Trying to catch his breath, Tsukasa stayed there, removing his fingers from Karyu’s hips and discovering deep, red-tinged marks on his skin where his nails had been. Slowly and carefully, he withdrew from his lover and lied down next to him on the bed, gathering Karyu in his arms. The guitarist was shivering like he couldn’t stop, and Tsukasa brought the covers over both of them.

Sliding a finger under Karyu’s chin to lift his face, he saw fresh tears on his cheeks that he chased with his thumb, before laying his lips on his. Tsukasa kissed him tenderly, lovingly, as Karyu clung to him. It took a moment for Karyu to calm down, thoughts and feelings all over the place, but Tsukasa never stopped holding him. He whispered sweet words in his ear, things he rarely said aloud usually. So Karyu clung harder, face hidden in the crook of his neck. 

When he finally felt like himself again, Karyu kissed his neck and whispered a simple “thank you” against his skin. Brushing brown strands with his fingers, Tsukasa smiled and kissed the top of his head. They didn’t need any more words. Just being together was enough.

They had needed this moment more than they had cared to admit. As Tsukasa fell asleep, he swore to make sure they would spend more time together.

\---

When they both came back to their apartment after Angelo’s tour was over, Tsukasa helped Karyu with all the luggage, and went to fetch a drink. But as he filled two glasses with wine, Karyu surprised him.

“Why did you choose this dark gray to paint the living room? It’s kind of… well, dark.” Karyu was used to lighter colors in apartments, and usually, so was Tsukasa.

“You’re asking me now, years after I changed the color?” Tsukasa snorted, replacing the cork on the bottle before putting it back in the fridge. He went to his lover with the two glasses and sat down on the couch, setting the glasses on the coffee table.

“Well… Yeah. I’ve always wondered, and never got to ask.” Karyu shrugged, looking around. He had been living here with Tsukasa for a while now, and he had gotten used to the color, but he was still ignorant of the reason why Tsukasa had decided to go for such a dark color.

“First of all, it’s not dark grey, it’s _anthracite_ ,” Tsukasa ignored Karyu’s muttered ‘whatever’ and kept talking. “You don’t have it anymore, but you had a shirt with that color. You were wearing it the day I realized I was in love with you.”

Tsukasa took a sip of his wine, hiding a blush he knew was creeping up on him. Karyu smiled and grabbed Tsukasa’s glass to put it back on the table. He climbed on his lover’s lap, facing him, not impressed by the half-annoyed expression on Tsukasa’s face. He kissed him deeply, a slow, tender touch of lips before the hint of a tongue came into play. Tsukasa’s arms circled Karyu’s waist to keep him there, until Karyu decided he’d had his fix and let the kiss end, “I love you.”

Maybe dark grey could become their new favorite color. 

Well, _anthracite_.


End file.
